Captain Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers III
Captain Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers III is the grandson of Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers I, and a future pirate lord. History before being a pirate lord Jaques Goldtimbers II was born in Rheims, France, in 1792. He was born to Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers II and Maria Pierre. He lived a happy, but lonely life until sixteen, when his father brought him to Paris to see his grandfather's, Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers I, grave. After leaving the graveyard, Jaques and his father were grabbed by two men in black uniforms. They were blindfolded and brought to a warehouse on the West side of Paris. When they were un-blindfolded, Jaques recognized them from stories his father told about his grandfather. They were members of the Black Guard. They began asking his father many strange questions in English. Jaques could only understand a few words. However, two stuck out to him: Pirate and Brethren Court. His father refused to answer anything and was killed. Jaques only escaped by using the concealed knife on his father's belt to cut the ropes that bound his hands. He ran from the warehouse, pursued by the two Black Guard mercenaries. Eventually, though, he accidentally ran down the wrong alley and was cornered. He was then bound in chains and sent for the Caribbean. Jaques arrived on a strange, volcanic island months later. He was put in a quarry in a cave system not far from the town. There, he worked without breaks, and with little food and water, for countless days. Finally, he had had enough. He grabbed the pick-axe, and slammed a guard in the head. He ran. And ran. And ran. He was almost in the town when he was knocked over, tackled, and shipped off to a fortress called Kingshead, where he was imprisoned. Many months later, maybe even years, Jaques was still locked up. He estimated he was around twenty-one or twenty-two. He was spending his usual day, watching the keep courtyard from his cell window, when he spotted a ship in the difference. It had black sails, and was grey and black... could it be? No, Jaques told himself, it's not the Pearl. But it was. Cannons hammered Kingshead. Jaques' own cell was blown open. From the hole in the wall, he slowly slid down the side, into a dark corner of the courtyard. He then sprinted off down a hallway and found a plain wall. Jaques heard voices coming from where he had been moments ago and started hammering on the door. Finally, it slid back! Jaques, stunned, ran through, and it closed behind him. He ran down the dark passage until he reached a staircase leading down to a hidden dock in the rock. He commandeered a dinghy and rode out into the sea. He started paddling around the side of Kingshead and saw the worst sight possible. The Black Pearl was being boarded! Jaques paddled the boat to the unoccupied side of the Pearl and climbed aboard. He saw the crew defeating the Black Guard, but slowly; it didn't look like they could hold the next wave. After viewing the area, he grabbed a set of chains that had latched onto his belt as he escaped. He used it as a weapon and killed about ten Black Guard soldiers. It lasted for about an hour or so. Finally, one of the enemy charged an elderly man and knocked him off the ship. Jaques ran forward, knocked over the enemy soldier, and threw down the chain just in time for the man to catch it. He hoisted the elderly man back onto the ship, and then slew the disheveled enemy. The man looked at Jaques strangely, and said, "I do believe a word of thanks is in order, eh? I am Captain Jack Sparrow. I think I have just found a new Pirate Lord, as well. History as a pirate lord Will be revealed as the book progresses. Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Characters Category:The Brethren Courts Category:POTCO